Frieza's spaceship
Frieza's Spaceship (フリーザの宇宙船4 Furīza no Uchūsen) is a large, round ship owned by Frieza that he uses for means of transportation and base of operations. This spaceship is seen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, the Namek, Captain Ginyu, and Frieza Sagas, as well as in flashbacks in the Trunks Saga and Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. It also appears in the 2011 spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, and in a brief scene in Dragon Ball SD. Overview The ship is styled like a hermit crab. The ship does not move through jet propulsion, it's entire bottom section is an anti-gravitational device that allows it to move through gravity control.5 The one initially utilized by Sorbet is large enough to contain a two-man space pod (used by Sorbet and his bodyguard Tagoma) within it, and later is seen used to be the scene of Frieza's body rejuvenation and re-taking control. Usage In Age 737, the ship set a course for Planet Vegeta. King Vegetaand his elites infiltrate the ship in an attempt to rescue prince Vegeta. When the Saiyans arrive in his personal room, they are killed by Frieza. When Bardock retaliates for his slain comrades, many of Frieza's soldiers fly off the ship to attack the planet and fight against the sole Saiyan. Using his hoverchair, Frieza himself goes on the ship's top in order to launch a Supernova at the planet, seemingly killing Bardock, many of his own soldiers and nearly the entire Saiyan race. Frieza watches the fireworks in sadistic entertainment from his hoverchair, while Dodoria and Zarbon are watching from inside the ship. In Age 764, the ship becomes Frieza's main base of operations while on Namek. In addition to Frieza's personal room, the ship has two Medical Machine tanks (one new and one old) and a locker room that has spare Battle Armor. Frieza keeps five Namekian Dragon Balls safe inside his personal room. After Vegeta prematurely healed in a newer Medical Machine, he blasts Appule through the tank and then a wall as a distraction, the engine, and lastly the main window with ki blasts in order to steal Frieza's Dragon Balls. Later, while Frieza goes to Guru's home, Vegeta returns to the ship and kills Frieza's remaining soldiers, and then he goes to the ship's locker room to change out of his battle damaged armor into an older model. A short while later, Goku is put in the older Medical Machine to heal from injuries from the fight with the Ginyu Force. Vegeta then takes Gohan and Krillin to the locker room to put on two recent Battle Armor models. Goku remains in the tank until he is completely healed, by which he blasts though the ship's wall. After Super Saiyan Goku seemingly destroyed Frieza, he attempts to use the ship to escape the planet's destruction, but it does not start due to the damage the engine sustained from Vegeta. While Goku uses one of the Ginyu Force's Attack Balls to escape, the ship falls into lava and is destroyed. During Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Sorbet utilizes an identical spaceship, Frieza is fully resurrected on this ship and resumes command. In the movie and manga, after Tagoma suggests Frieza to forget about Goku and Future Trunks, the tyrant blasts him out of one of the ship's windows and causes a break that almost dragged some of the soldiers out, before Sorbet calls his soldiers to raise the shields. Frieza uses this spaceship to take 1,000 combatants with him to Earth for his revenge at the Dragon Team. This second spaceship was destroyed after Whis turned back time to give Goku the chance to defeat Frieza before he'll blow up the Earth, after he fired a God Kamehameha wave at the battle-worn Frieza and killed him, Frieza's second spaceship can be seen falling into the depths of the sea from the massive energy eruption near-by. In the anime adaptation, the spaceship remained intact and taken by Jaco. Following his resurrection after the Tournament of Power, Frieza obtains another identical spaceship. By the time of Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Frieza obtained a new upgraded spaceship with a green coloration in place of the previous brown. The ship also possessed a new underside and could land without unfolding it's legs.6 Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball SD The second ship is also seen in V-Jump promotional art for the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ movie, where first form Frieza is seen displeased as his father King Cold scolds Sorbet for not reviving him too. Meanwhile, Cell and Kid Buu stand disappointed behind Cold. On the next page where Frieza's complaining to Sorbet about the lack of space he's having due to the presence of 1,000 soldiers with him at once (Shisami makes a cameo), the ship is seen blown-up because of the many travelers within. From an exterior perspective, it advanced slowly while Jaco's ship passes it. Video Game Appearances Frieza's spaceship appears in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza (the Medical Machines inside it can be used in order to recover HP), Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. The ship is also seen in the Pinball mode of Jakks Pacific's Dragon Ball Z TV game, and must be destroyed in a mission in the Japanese Let's! TV Play game Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 - Ossu Omee Gokū Tenkaichi Budōkai. Frieza's spaceship is a playable battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade, with Frieza's soldiers Banan, Sūi, and Napple seen inside in the background. Frieza's ship is an item in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. When Frieza loses all his health, the ship appears and takes him in to transform him into Mecha Frieza. The ship is seen in background of the Planet Namek stage in Budokai 3, Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and J-Stars Victory Vs. The damaged version of Frieza's ship can be seen in the dying Planet Namek stage in Budokai 3, Infinite World, Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Raging Blast 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Also in Raging Blast 2, the Dark Planet stage (from Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans) randomly has Frieza's spaceship flying by. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Frieza arrives in his spaceship for the special battle mission against him, and the whole battle then takes place above his ship. During the battle, Frieza's ship sometimes turns its headlights on, which decrease the stats of Frieza's opponents; this technique is called Attack from the Spaceship! (宇宙船からのこうげき！). When he is defeated, the ship falls and explodes on Frieza. Using special cards, the spaceship can be summoned by the player during battles and it performs the Attack from the Spaceship! technique In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Frieza's spaceship is a playable stage, but only in the Story Mode quest "Spaceship Sneak Mission as Ginyu" and the Parallel Quests "Defeat Frieza's Army!" and "Super Saiyan Legend". In Dragon Ball Fusions, Frieza's Spaceship appears in Timespace Rift area 2F where it is surrounded by a barrier. The Ginyu Force later ask Tekka and his team (Kid Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Pan) to break down the barrier as they believe someone important to them is trapped inside. Tekka's team break down the barrier, but find the ship to be empty and return to tell the Ginyu Force what they found. Ginyu thanks them and teaches them how to use Five-Way Fusion. Afterwards, Zikudetects a powerful ki signature near the Spaceship and reveals a time hole is nearby. Tekka uses Burst Ki to open the hole, accidentally freeing the cocooned Frieza from Earth's Hell. Frieza orders the Ginyu Force to kill Tekka's team. After Tekka's team defeats Captain Ginyu, Gulce, and Recurter, Frieza's Spaceship is left abandoned and Kid Trunks gets the idea to use it to make traveling around much easier. by allowing it to act as a mobile base. While Tekka and the others are busy breaking down the Sky Barrier leading to Area 3F, Trunks and his mother Bulma modify Frieza's Spaceship for Tekka's Team to use. The modified spaceship features an altered interior design and Capsule Corporation logo on the top of the saucer. For the rest of the game, the modified Frieza's Spaceship is referred to simply as Spaceship. Inside the Spaceship, Tekka can talk to and swap between their teammates and recruited allies, read tips and Dragon Ball History entries, use the daily Bonus Machine, access the Special Move Machine, access the StreetPass menu, use the Communications Facility, or change clothes in the ship's Changing Room. The Spaceship also contains a Dragon Ball Pedestal where the Dragon Balls Tekka and his team collect are stored. Tekka and their team will all be healed whenever they enter the Spaceship. After learning how to recruit new allies from Master Roshi, the new allies that have been recruited will take up residence inside the team's Spaceship and can then be selected from the Team Edit menu. Recruited teammates will randomly spawn inside the ship allowing them to talk to Tekka (each character only makes a single comment which is repeated whenever Tekka walks near them). Interestingly, some Frieza Force members recruited by Tekka's team such as Zarbon and Fargo will recognize the ship as being similar to Frieza's. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as a un-selectable playable stage but only in certain quests. In the story Frieza's Spaceship appears during the Genocide of the Saiyans in the altered timeline of Age 737 shown in the opening prologue. Frieza's reflection can be seen when he looks out the window to gaze at Planet Vegeta for the last time. Bardock charges towards the ship using Rebellion Spear as Frieza Force Combatants confront him in space outside the ship. Bardock makes his way through them despite being distracted by a vision of Goku confronting Frieza on Namek. He calls Frieza out who appears in his hoverchair before Bardock witnesses another vision of Golden Frieza confronting Super Saiyan Blue Goku during Frieza's revenge. Bardock snaps out of it and attacks with Riot Javelin but it is consumed by Frieza's Supernova which hits Bardock and Planet Vegeta. However in The Masked Saiyan Saga it is revealed that secretly, Towa saved Bardock using a wormhole though he managed to escape and flee into the past resulting in the events of Episode of Bardock where Bardock became a Super Saiyan and caused the death of Chilled creating a time paradox before he was recaptured by the Time Breakers who turned him into the Masked Saiyan. Trunks: Xeno and the second Future Warrior later witness this when the investigate Age 737 after having discovered Bardock was the Masked Saiyan. In Xenoverse 2, Frieza's Spaceship is enveloped by a time rift and the Time Patrol are sent to investigate the anomaly. If the Future Warrior is a Frieza Clansman, then at the being of the game they will be investigate this anomaly and watch as Ginyu is playing drill sergeant to some low ranking Combatants. Frieza walks by and noted that his army swells day by day, but laments that skilled warriors are relatively hard to come by and decides to take matters into his own hands. Before they can investigate further, Future Warrior is then called away by Elder Kai who informs them that they have been selected for a critical mission. They can return to investigate this time rift anomaly later on. However, in order to do so they must go undercover and join the Frieza Force in order to investigate without interference from Frieza or his men. If the Future Warrior decides to join the Frieza Force, they will be allowed to explore Frieza's Spaceship and can take part in various mission relating to the Frieza Force, even getting caught up in power struggles between various factions within the Frieza Force such as Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force. If the Future Warrior is a member of Frieza's Race then additional quests will become available where they can challenge Golden Frieza (or Metal Cooler if they choose Cooler's faction) for control over the Frieza Force. After defeating Golden Frieza (or Metal Cooler), the Frieza Race Future Warrior is granted the title of Emperor of Universe 7 inside the Time Rift and handed control of the Frieza Force, though Frieza and/or Cooler both vow to defeat them. Eventually, Frieza will offer to train them to help them obtain their Turn Golden form in order to defeat the Warrior at their strongest. After speaking to Cooler, Frieza and Cooler will face the Warrior in Frieza's Spaceship Quest: "Frieza Race Awakening". After the Warrior unlocks their Turn Golden form and defeats both Golden Frieza and Meta Cooler, Frieza and Cooler recognize the Warrior's strength by accepting them as a member of the Frieza Clan and decide to allow the Future Warrior to retain control of the Frieza Force for the time being, though Frieza states that he will return one day to reclaim it. During Frieza's Siege in Age 852, Frieza's Spaceship apparently travels from the anomaly to Conton City via a Wormhole, leading to the Frieza Force invading Conton City. The Future Warrior and other Time Patrollers must defend Conton City from Frieza's henchman, the Ginyu Force, Cooler, the Meta-Cooler Corps., and Frieza himself to end the siege. The Frieza's Spaceship that appears in Conton City via the Wormhole is apparently from a time after the Future Warrior joins the Frieza Force but before the Frieza's Race Future Warrior takes control or before they leave to join Cooler's faction. During Frieza's Siege the Frieza's Spaceship Time Miniature is inaccessible, presumably due to changes in the anomaly's timeline due to the Spaceship having been transported to Conton City via the wormhole. During the Siege it is revealed that the ship has a PA system which Frieza uses to announce his intentions to conquer Conton City. Frieza can also occasionally be heard making various comments and threats via the ship's PA system throughout the siege. Female Earthling Time Patroller Poshoron wonders how the ship could make it past the barrier that surrounds Conton City and even suggests the possibility that Chronoa and Elder Kai were slacking off on their duties (as they were the ones responsible for creating the barrier around Conton City and the Time Nest). Gallery FriezasSpaceshipEp64.png|Frieza's Spaceship FriezaSpaceshipNearVegeta.png|Frieza's Spaceship approaching Planet Vegeta Frieza'sshiponDyingNamek.png|Frieza's Spaceship on the dying Planet Namek Frieza's spaceship (present).PNG.png|Frieza's new spaceship 085418.png|Frieza's second spaceship on V-Jump promotional art FriezaShip(2V).png|Frieza's spaceship in Dragon Ball Z 2 V DBHFriezaShipSummoned.png|Frieza's spaceship in Dragon Ball Heroes DB Fusions Frieza's Spaceship Spaceship (Tekka's Team).png|Frieza's Spaceship after being modified by Bulma and Kid Trunks in Dragon Ball Fusions DBXV2 Bardock Vs Frieza (Genocide of the Saiyans Revisited) Vengeful Low-Class Saiyan Soldier confronts the Galactic Emperor (Prologue Opening Cutscene 2).png|Frieza's Spaceship during the Genocide of the Saiyans in the altered timeline of Age 737 in Xenoverse 2 DBXV2_Future_Warrior_2_Frieza_Siege_Event_(Conton_City).png|Frieza's Spaceship in the skis above Conton City during Frieza's Siege in Xenoverse 2 FriezaShip(EoB).png|Bardock attacks Frieza's spaceship in Episode of Bardock Dragon-ball-69012(1).jpg|Frieza's spaceship on Namek FSoldierDoubleHeadlock.png|Bardock's being held back by 2 Frieza soldiers above Frieza's ship Frieza's_spaceship_in_EOB.jpg|Frieza's spaceship as seen in a flashback in Episode of Bardock Planet_Vegeta_and_Frieza's_Ship.jpg|Frieza's spaceship near Planet Vegeta Frieza's_Ship_Surrounded_by_Henchmen.jpg|Frieza's ship surrounded by his henchmen FriezaSpaceship.Ep.26.DBZKai.png|Frieza's spaceship on Namek Zarbon's_Mission_-_Vegeta_blasts_Ki_2.PNG.png|A viewport in Frieza's ship blasted by Vegeta Namek's_Explosion_-_Goku's_End_-_Goku.PNG.png|Goku at the controls of Frieza's spaceship Namek's_Explosion_-_Goku's_End_-_Frieza's_spaceship.PNG.png|Frieza's spaceship meets its end RoF22-1.jpg|The ship's shields Frieza's_spaceship_lands_RoF.PNG.png Frieza's_spaceship_in_DBSD.jpg|Frieza's spaceship in Dragon Ball SD BTK2-011.png|Frieza's ship in Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 FriezaShip(DBH13).png|Frieza's ship in the 13th DBH promo FriezaOvership(DBH13)-1.jpg|Frieza over his ship OuterSpaceBT3.jpg|Frieza's spaceship in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 FriezasShip1(UM).png|Frieza's spaceship in Ultimate Mission FriezasShip2(UM)-1.jpg|Frieza's spaceship in Ultimate Mission Attack_From_The_Spaceship.JPG.jpg|Attack from the Spaceship! in Dragon Ball Heroes Frieza_Dies_For_The_One_Billionth_Time.JPG.jpg|Frieza is crushed by his own spaceship in Dragon Ball Heroes Namek2(JSVV)-1.jpg|Frieza's spaceship in J-Stars Victory Vs Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-2-08.jpg|Future Warrior working undercover inside Frieza's Spaceship in Xenoverse 2 Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-2-09.jpg|Future Warrior working undercover inside Frieza's Spaceship in Xenoverse 2 References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 # ↑ Herms' tweet on the Broly website. Twitter (August 10, 2018). # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ Daizenshuu 4, 1995 # ↑ Cipher's tweet on Saikyo Jump Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Galaxy Frieza Army